This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this project was to develop genomic resources for the prairie vole (Microtus ochrogaster) that would significantly enhance the value of this species as a model for understanding the genetic and neurobiological mechanisms governing social behavior. These resources will facilitate the discovery of novel genes involved in the regulation of social behavior and will be made freely available to the rapidly growing prairie vole research community. During the reporting period, we continued to add to the BAC genomice library for the prairie vole. We have created a genome-wide set of polymorphic microsatellite markers, to facilitate the discovery of novel genes contributing to variation in social behavior that will be useful in Quantitative Trait Locus (QTL) studies. We chose loci that could easily be anchored to the mouse genome. We continued to selectively breed prairie voles to establish lines that differ in their propensity to form social bonds.